Threaded fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, are widely used to connect one or more parts or structures. For instance, a bolt may be inserted through an opening in the parts such that an end of the bolt extends outward from the opening. Then, a nut may be threaded onto the end of the bolt to hold the parts between the nut and a head of the bolt. To thread the nut and the bolt together, the threads on the nut mesh with the threads on the bolt.